Romeo and Juliet
by Sesshomaru'sNo.1mate
Summary: this is a story of Ren and Kyouko as Romeo and Juliet, follow them all the misunderstanings and adventures that the originals went through, though this story has come with a twists read to find out more. Rated T for now though it may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is as you can probably tell from title of this fanfiction that it is a story about Ren and Kyoko being Romeo and Juliet. Now there will be a few changes and they will in most cases be minor changes so plz excuse them thx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the skip beat characters though I wish that I did **

**Character List:**

**Ren:** Romeo

**Kyoko****:** Juliet

**Yashiro:** Benvolio (nephew of lord Montague and friend to Romeo)

**Sho Fuwa:** Paris (nobleman, kinsman to Prince Escalus and a suitor for Juliet)

**Lory:** Lord Capulet (Lory will be Kyouko's father since I couldn't really take Kuu)

**Jerry Woods**: Lady Capulet (Jerry will be Kyouko's mother as I couldn't take Julie and I do not know Saena sorry about the spelling if it is wrong)

**Kuu****:** Lord Montague

**Julie:** Lady Montague

**Kijima: **Escalus (prince of Verona)

**Director Ogata**: Mercutio (kinsman to the prince and friend of Romeo)

**Kurosaki Ushio (the director of the Kyurara ad):** Abraham (servant to Montague)

**Hikaru Ishibashi (a member of bridge rock):** Balthazar (servant to Montague)

**Reino**: Tybalt (nephew of Lady Capulet)

**Kanae**: Nurse to Juliet (let's just keep her name as Kanae)

**Hio:** Peter (servant to Juliet's Nurse)

**Takanori Sawara**: Sampson (servant to Capulet)

**Darumaya Owner**: Gregory (servant to Capulet)

**Matsushima**: Friar Laurence (Franciscan monk)

**Nakazawa**: Friar John (Franciscan monk)

**Shinichi Ishibashi and Yuusei Ishibashi: **Apothecary's of Mantua

**In my story there will be two apothecary's one will be the doctor and one will be the assistant and fill in doctor when the other is away this is going to be an interesting line up hope you all like if not send me a message and I will change the character if there is multiple messages for the same changes so without further adieu let the story begin :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wish to say that I do not own any of the characters of skip beat, or the story of Romeo and Juliet and the quotes that are put into this story, I will number the quotes so you know they are form a Romeo and Juliet play. I will also mainly be going off the anime of Romeo and Juliet more than the book. Also I will be using their normal names but for those who need reference to know who the skip beat characters are playing, then go to the first chapter and there you will find the answer.**

**In this story Kyoko and Ren will remain the ages they are in the anime and I know that it doesn't fit with the traditional story but they say that Romeo was in his late teens, early twenties when he fell in love with Juliet so I am playing it safe with this number. And I am just upping Juliet's age by a few years. Also Ren is four years older than Kyoko in skip beat anyway, so I thought it fit. Hope you enjoy the story **

**P.s**

**I also found out that the Darumaya owners name is Taishou so that is the name he will be using**

She is only 16, he only a few years older.

Their families are bitter enemies, sworn to hatred.

Yet Romeo and Juliet meet and fall passionately in love.

Defying their parent's wishes, they are secretly married, but their brief happiness is shattered by fate.

Screams were all that was heard on the night of the Capulet murders, the walls stained red and dripping with blood, bodies of many lay strewn across the sandstone floor laying down a carpet of crimson. Men, women, children, it mattered not to the slayers who served Montague. Lord Lory Capulet and his lady Jerry pleaded for their children's lives in exchange for their own, but none of their cries were heard, all of the Capulet's, their servants and their guards, all were slain viciously and in a brutal manner. None were spared from this terrible fate apart from a select few and the one and only daughter of Capulet, Kyoko, managed to escape.

Kyoko still only being a little girl at the time, only remembers flashes in her memory of that bloodstained night, being dragged down the corridor by her nurse and friend Kanae and a personal guard of her father, chucked into a carriage and driven away from the burning castle which lit up the night sky like a torch. Many years have passed since that sorrowful day and Kyoko lives in harmony with those who look after her, the nurse and the guard are both at her side even until today and a few other servants who managed to reunite with them. The story begins on a summer night and Kyoko's once peaceful life will be changed forever.

Deciding to take a short cut down an alley that led to the ruins of the Capulet Mansion, two servants of the Capulet House cautiously walked, eyes looking left, right, front and behind constantly to see if anyone was following or keeping a sharp ear turned toward their conversation, as they talked softly to one another.

"I tell you Taishou if they hear us bearing insults towards the Montague family, we will end up like the Thompson family down on Fourth Avenue and by word I wish not to end up like they did, the poor souls" A man in a brown tunic and carrying a bottle green cloak stated, watching the passing carriages on the main street ahead of them.

"I fear that what happened to the family will surely happen to us, if they found out that we turned ill will towards the Montague family." The man known as Taishou said. "Being servants to the Capulet House does not help us either."

"I strike quickly should I need a reason to" said Sawara fingering the sword strapped to his belt.

"By god man, thou will not go attacking and slaying people, that will just land thou in a cell with rusted bars or worse." Taishou cried trying to reason with his friend. Quickly catching up with his companion at the mouth of the alley, which connected to a main street full of bustling people and rumbling carriages. Before his friend could step out into the street Taishou grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the shadows cast by the large stone walls that surrounded them on both sides.

"As thou said before, they will kill us or at least imprison us for either of those things, and if that is true then I would like a chance to fight for my freedom. Instead of them having the chance to clap me in irons, do thou have any idea what they did to my family?" Sawara snapped at his companion. The look he got from Taishou said that he went too far.

"I apologise my friend I went too far with that last comment I forgot in my rage that thou lost thine family to Montague as well."

Taishou looked at his friend and saw that he was sincerely sorry for his comment, though that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Thoust should learn to hold thy tongue and show more control over thine temper as thou could say something that he could get killed over. Just be thankful that I am not the killing type."

Sawara looked down guiltily as they stepped onto the street.

Meanwhile in another part of the fair city of Verona

"Kyoko! Kyoko where the hell has she gone" A young women shouted as she stepped into the living room, her sky blue calico dress swished as she paced around the room in worry. Her ebony hair hung loosely swayed and shimmered in the light of the open window, her black eyes held a cocktail of worry, anger and the thought that she knew that this would happen. Sighing she turned to the now old guard of Lory Capulet and said

"Doest thou have any Idea wear Kyoko went? She does this all the time I know but that doesn't make me worry any less, especially with all the Montague guards around the place."

The guard replied,

"I believe I have an idea of where thine Kyoko went but when she comes back I will hand her over to you for a lecture, though I have a feeling that she will not heed what thou will say to her" he chuckled but at the look he got from Kanae he quickly turned his smile in to a more solemn look.

Doest thine not worry about her Reginald, hast thou forgotten who this city belongs to now that the Capulet's were killed" Kanae angrily replied

Reginald stood so fast that the chair he was sitting in crashed to the floor with a loud thud.

"Thou went too far with that comment Kanae, I am worried about Kyoko but she is her father's daughter always outgoing and wanting to explore, we have tried everything to keep her locked up and safe thou knows that nothing works and don't you think for one minute that I have forgotten who this city's current ruler is and who killed the family I swore to protect but failed to in the end" he shouted angrily, panting heavily and leaning with both hands on the table. Kanae stared shocked at Reginald who rarely ever shouted. She looked down apologetically and said

"I apologise, I did not mean to say what I did"

"It's alright I shouldn't have shouted, you're worried I know" Reginald replied wearily, sitting down with a sigh."I am sure she is alright though ok"

"I just hope you are right" Kanae said while looking out the window "I hope you're right"

Meet Kyoko in the next chapter and the next chapter will be longer too. Hope you liked the story so far.


End file.
